danganronpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shizuo Shishizaki
Shizuo Shishizaki is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His title is Ultimate Bodyguard (超高校級の「ボディーガード」''chō kōkō kyū no “bodigādo” lit.'' Super High School Level Bodyguard). Appearance Shizuo is a tall young man. As a child he had brown hair, though he later dyes his hair blond as suggested by Izumi in middle school. He is noted by several characters to be a good-looking guy who resembles the actor Yuuhei Hanejima, who is actually his little brother Kasuka Shishizaki. Personality Shizuo is introduced to the viewers in the first few episodes as a violent, no-nonsense tough guy, on equal footing with dangerous characters. However, it is implied that most of the time, he is quiet and nondescript, simply following Izumi around as her bodyguard. Shizuo apparently does not really like violence and has misgivings about his own strength; unfortunately, he has a very short temper and when angered, his body "acts on its own" and he fights with incredible strength. Despite the fact that Shizuo used his power very often, he was (and to some extent remains) worried about it. This is probably the result of events in his childhood where his strength caused others to fear him, alienated him from others at school, and even at times inadvertently hurt people he cared for. It is noted in the light novels that Shizuo seems to loathe both his strength and, by proxy, himself, despising both his short temper and inability to change his violent ways. As a boy growing up, it is mentioned that he simply endured the "eternal hell" that came with his power's toll upon his body as he felt it was simply a materialization of his own anger, and thus what he deserved. As noted in his free talk events, Shizuo is extremely lonely, partially due to his own fear of hurting those he cares for accidentally and partially due to his strength pushing everyone away from him. It is revealed he had fallen for a woman in the past, but was unable to control his strength and ended up injuring her severely despite only trying to save her. His strength also gradually alienated everyone around him, leaving him isolated and fully aware of the fact that he could never be seen as a normal person and not something to be feared again. As he matured, Shizuo came to the realization that all he truly wanted was to be loved by someone, but because of his condition could not love anyone. He believed he may have been able to forgive himself had his power existed to protect something, but also knew fully well that no matter what he fought for the world would always label his efforts as "violence". Thus, when Shizuo states he hates violence, it is implied that what he truly means is that he hates himself, as due to his very nature he is the definition of violence. It is not until he realizes his feelings for Izumi that he is able to accept himself the way he is, since she claimed to "love" him because of his strength, the first time anyone has told him they love him at all. He was able to use his strength to its fullest without holding back and still be loved and praised for it, and this gave him the motivation to begin to accept his violent ways, even assisting with his self-control to a degree and allowing him to stop a punch he had already thrown at the last second. Despite his violent temper, and fierce attitude, Shizuo is shown to be kindhearted with a deep rooted sense of honor and cares deeply for those who are close to him, particularly Izumi; he is also shown to be protective of children. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Bodyguard As the Ultimate Bodyguard Shizuo's great strength is explained this way: Normally, the brain restricts one's power, shutting down muscles in response to pain in order to prevent serious injury; Shizuo doesn't have this limitation, and is capable of using his full strength. Although he was chronically injuring himself as a child, over time his body quickly strengthened itself and caught up. Now, as an adult, he is able to use his power without destroying his body. History Early Life Shizuo stated that he grew up within a perfectly normal family and suffered no significant traumas during his childhood. His superhuman strength first surfaced when he got mad at Kasuka for eating his cup of pudding. He managed to pick up the fridge but the strain was too much for him and he ended up in the hospital. As the years passed, Shizuo's body, after years of abuse, managed to build up enough strength to withstand Shizuo's outbursts and effectively give him unlimited strength with no negative consequences to his well-being. Once Shizuo entered middle school, he quickly became friends with Izumi after saving her from some bullies. Izumi gave Shizuo a lot of helpful advice on how to keep others from starting trouble with him such as bleaching his hair blond so that he would be easy to recognize and earn a reputation. Before the Tragedy After graduating, Shizuo drifted from job to job constantly getting fired from each one due to his temper. He was also approached by a talent scout and instead nearly beat him to death for annoying him. Kasuka intervened and the talent scout approached him instead. Eventually, Shizuo was approached by Izumi, who asked him if he wanted to be her personal bodyguard, leaving Shizuo stunned but never-the-less grateful for an opportunity to work for his childhood friend. He always protected her, and, even with his short temper, she never fired him because she knew that on the inside he was a "soft little bunny" in her opinion. Relationships Family: Kasuka Shishizaki Kasuka, Shizuo's brother, was chosen as his Captive during the Killing game. As children, Shizuo was very close to Kasuka due to the fact that Kasuka was one of the few people who wasn't terrified of Shizuo's monstrous strength. Even after Kasuka went into showbiz, he still took the time to help his brother find a job he could keep. Class 78th: Izumi Hanazuki Shizuo and Izumi have been friends since middle school. Ever since Izumi witnessed Shizuo in action, she tried to get on his good side to avoid getting killed. It was Izumi who suggested that Shizuo bleach his hair blond so as to build up a reputation to keep the gangs away. After Shizuo was fired from his bartender job, Izumi gave him a new job in the form of her bodyguard and the two have been partners ever since. Izumi is also one of the few people who can calm Shizuo down after one of his rampages. It's heavily implied that Shizuo had a crush on Izumi since middle school. This appears to be a bit naive first crush, as he didn't actually know her at that point, but admired her from afar. He thinks Izumi is very beautiful and, based on Shizuo Shishizaki Secret File, he enjoyed watching her performances after she became an actress. Also, in one of their high school pictures, Shizuo seems to be looking at Izumi while their class was out swimming. He admired her very much and silently remarked on her beauty every time she smiled. They trusted one another, and he admitted to her that he would go to dangerous lengths so he can protect and defend her. In Danganronpa V3 bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Izumi cooks a dish for Shizuo, which he enjoys. They then talk about the old days and want to spend more time together, outside of work obligations. Trivia * His first name is ironic. Shizu (静) means "Quiet" and "O" (雄) means "Hero/Masculine/Leader," leading his first name to translate to "Quiet Hero." * His hobby is basking in the sun. * Shizuo likes all dairy products and sweet things, but dislikes beer and anything bitter. * While he may not be a decent cook, Shizuo can at least make curry for himself. Although, Izumi claims that he generally makes cup noodles. * One of his favorite and oft-repeated quotes is "I hate violence." * Shizuo mentioned that he wanted to be a detective when he was a kid. * He smokes Blue American Spirit cigarettes. * According to Izumi, the reasons Shizuo has never been arrested for all the destruction he causes during his rampages are: 1.) the people he beats up are usually the ones who can't or won't go to the police (ex. gangsters); 2.) his boss has been paying for the damages; and 3.) the destruction he causes is too ridiculous and humanly impossible (in other words, a judge probably will have a hard time believing that a young man has ripped a light pole up from the ground and bent it in half with his bare hands). ** Also in the manga, Izumi explains how it is possible for Shizuo to have the strength he possesses without having huge muscles. * Originally, Shizuo was the one approached by a talent scout, not Kasuka. Shizuo, annoyed by the scout, nearly beat him to death. Kasuka rescued him, and the talent scout decided that Kasuka was just as good and scouted him instead.